Changing Everything
by ToLancer
Summary: An idea that's been bugging me forever. On the day she was left behind by Edward, Bella falls into a cave and finds a boy. The strange thing is he doesn't remember how he got there in the first place. WILL PROBABLY HAVE MISTAKES.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR TWILIGHT. **

**CHAPTER 1**

Being left behind is perhaps the hardest thing to experience. The feeling of not being wanted, of basically being thrown away was not something eighteen year old Isabella Swan wanted. When she agreed to a talk in the forest in front of her house she had never expected this to happen. Her boyfriend,Edward Cullen, had just told her he didn't want her. There could have been many reasons but it was most likely the fact that he and his family were vampires. They were the mythical creatures that drained the blood of their victims. The only thing different about Edward's family was that instead of feasting on humans they fed on animals. Now one would think how they hadn't been discovered yet. They are much paler than humans, they have no heart beat, they're skin is colder, and they sparkle in sunlight. Yet no one knew they existed. They weren't the only ones either there were many others. Any way here she was in the middle of the forest standing alone. The last thing he told here was to take care of herself. It took a few minutes for her to fully realize what he had just said. They were gone. She would perhaps never see them again. When it fully sank in she ran after him. She screamed his name over and over yet she got no reply. The direction in which he left was non existent. The rain had washed away any possible footprints that he might have left. She kept running and when she tired she started walking. She didn't know how much time had gone by or where she even was, all that mattered was finding Edward. She kept stumbling and falling but she didn't dare stop. The sky, once grey, was now a pitch black. As she walked she felt the ground beneath her disappear. Then she was falling. She landed in what looked to be a cave. The surprising thing was that the cave was lit with what appeared to be symbols. The symbols kept changing from blue to a dark red color. As she got up she finally became aware of the fact that she wasn't alone. There in the center of the cave was what appeared

to be a young man. Bella took a couple of steps forward to make sure she wasn't imagining things. As she got closer the first thing she noticed was his blond hair. It wasn't like Carlisle's or Rosalie's. Where there's was just blond the man's seemed to shine like the sun. The second thing she noticed were his clothes. He was wearing black pants that seemed to have many pockets and a a black shirt, he also had on a red cloak that had a black flame pattern on the bottom. As she got closer she noticed that most of the clothes were ripped and looked to be really old. On his hands were the exact same symbols that lined the walls. When she was close enough Bella reached out to touch him. As soon as her hand made contact with his the symbols glowed blue and everything went white. When her vision returned she noticed that a sword and various other weapons now laid on the ground. The symbols were also gone and the man seemed to be stirring. Bella watched as the man sat up and looked around until his eyes met hers. She stood frozen in place and didn't dare move a muscle.

"Who are you?", Her voice sounded so lifeless and Bella hardly recognized it as her own. Now that she looked closer she noticed that the man was actually quite young. He looked to be around her age if not a little bit younger. After waiting a little bit longer and still getting no reply she tried again. "What are you doing down here?". Again all she received was dead silence and The stare of the young man. After what seemed like an eternity the young man finally opened his mouth.

"Na...Naruto", His voice was rough and hoarse. It was easy to tell that he hadn't spoken for a very long time.

"Is that your name?", The only thing she got was a slight nod. "You never answered my previous question".

"I don't know how I ended up here. I can't remember anything other than my name and a couple of other things". This time his voice was different. It wasn't hoarse anymore. It was filled with uncertainty that Bella didn't even have to question if she believed him or not. "What's you're name?". ?Now his voice was sort of childish.

"My names Isabella Swan but I would prefer it if you called me Bella". She didn"t know why she just told a total stranger her name._ Edward would have been so mad at me for even talking to this guy._ Thinking about Edward reminded her of how she had ended up here. The pain that she had felt earlier was coming back but she was once again distracted by the now named Naruto starting to speakagain.

"So Bella any idea where we are?". The question caught her off guard. She didn't know where she walked. Thinking back now what she did was stupid. How did she expect to follow someone that could move so fast that they were a blur to most people. She thinking so deeply that she didn't notice Naruto stand up and grab the sword laying there. She looked up when she heard a clinking noise.

"What are you doing Naruto?" How was it that she was so comfortable around this stranger. Sure he didn't look dangerous but you never knew.

"I'm picking up the Ryuken. It was a katana that has been with me ever since I was a kid." The reply brought many questions for Bella. For example why would Naruto have a sword as a child.

"Bella shouldn't we try to find a way out of this place?"._ Oh crap Charlie must be worried sick about me._ That was the only thing that went through Bella's head.

'Yeah, let's go". The two then started to look around for some sort of opening so they could leave. After looking around they found a tunnel and followed it till they were surrounded by trees of the forest.

"We're in the forest, It's near my house so all we have to do is find a red truck." When she turned to look at Naruto she noticed that his face was full of confusion.

"What's a truck." Naruto said.

"You don't know what a truck is?" For a reply she got the shake of his head._ For him not what a truck is how long was he trapped in that cave for._ They then heard a rustling noise behind them. A man without a shirt stepped out and looked at him and then at Bella.

"Bella."

The man's voice was deep and not one that Bella recognized. When he got no reply the man spoke once again.

"My name is Sam Uley. Your dad Charlie sent us out to look for you."He looked at Naruto and Bella noticed that Sam's eyebrows rose slightly. After that he turned around " Follow me I'll take you to Charlie." Bella and Naruto looked at each other and then started following the man. _This man puts me on edge. Somethings different about him._ Naruto's gut told him that this guy was dangerous. After walking for a while they arrived in front of Bella's house. A bunch of people were there with flashlights. As soon as Charlie saw bella he rushed towards her.

"Bella where have you been. I've been worried sick. I saw your note saying you went to walk with Edward but when you didn't come back early I thought something was wrong so I asked a couple of people to help me look for you."

"I'm sorry I worried you dad. I had to help this boy I met out in the forest" Bella replied. As soon as she said that her father's eyes turned to look at Naruto.

"Am I to assume that this is the boy" when he got a nod he continued speaking, "and where is Edward?"

"He's gone dad. He told me he was leaving." She couldn't stop the tears that started falling when she said that. Charlie did what any father would do and embraced her.

"Tell Billy thank you for sending you boys out to help me look for Bella." With those words Sam turned towards the forest and left. Charlie then turned around and spoke to Naruto. "What's your name young man and where are you parents?".

"My names Naruto Uzumaki sir and I don't remember anything about where I come from."

"Found him in the forest unconscious dad." Bella told Charlie. Charlie then motioned for them to step inside. " Lets just go inside and Sleep and deal with all this tomorrow. I think I've had enough excitement for one day. You boy can take the couch." He didn't know why but Charlie just couldn't leave the kid out there. Naruto looked at the pair walk inside the house and then looked up at then sky. After a while he walked inside and closed the door.

**AN: This story was bugging me because my little sisters been watching twilight and then I started thinking what if Naruto was in the story and here you have this story. There are probably a lot of mistakes and I do apologize. English is not my first language. I hope to get better though. Expect chapters to Gradually get longer.**


End file.
